Twilight Parody
by pet-lover-97
Summary: Bella had just move into Forks for the summer, she met Edward. Edward is a fat and sloppy guy, but then something really bad happens...:O read it to find out!
1. Why me?

Twilight Parody

Chapter1, Why Me?

I live in California with my mum, my sister and Phil. I had to go to my dad's house over the summer in Forks. Before I went to Forks, I had never imagined that I'll find so many unusual creatures in Forks. I had never believed in fairytales or thing that doesn't exist, you know what I mean. My name is Bellary Swan, but people usually call me Bella.

It was my first day at school, I arrived there with my pink Ferrari, my dad got it for free on some betting game…he didn't want it because it was PINK... I walk to the administrator office.

"Hi! You must be be-lla-ry swan -reading from a form-and here is your timetable." the administrator said.

"You can call me Bella, thx."

While saying that I took off my sunglasses and whip my hair back. The lady just stared at me like I did something spectacular.

"Uh oh! Not the I-Want-To-Be-You look, urgh" I said to the administrator and walked away.

You know I'm not nervous at all; I don't get people that get nervous and scared all the time. I find that annoying.

A guy with a very pale face came forward to me,

"Hi! My name is-" the pale face guy got interrupted him by throwing a hat at him.

"Flirting again dork?" the other guy that threw the cap at him.

"Haha…he will never get the girl anyway ahahahahahahah" some guy said that.

-They all started laughing-

"Anyway, my name is Edward White"

"Huh that explains the face" I mumbled.

"Sorry what?" Edward said.

"Oh nothing, my name is Bella, nice meeting you, Edward" and walked to class.

While I was walking to class I met Katy, she kept on babbling about her life, gosh that was so boring listening to her. My first lesson was chemistry, and guess what? I had to sit next to EDWARD. Oh I and forgot to mention that he is fat, sloppy, and he stinks like rubbish! I'm serious!

When I walked into class, everyone stared at me, maybe because I was the new student.

Suddenly, Edward interrupted the whole thing.

"Hey Bella, come sit next to me! We can be BFF'S! " Edward said.

Everyone laughed. I walked to the sit next to Edward in embarrassment. I look at him in disgust, and sat next to him.

After class, I went to the canteen while walking I noticed this guy in the senior year, he looked familiar but I can't put my finger on it.

Later that day, I got a phone call from my mum, when I picked up, in the background I heard ambulance siren, and the worst thing is my mum is crying my mum never cries except for very big situation. A very BAD one.

"What happened mum? Why are you crying?" I asked in panic

"Bell,-sobbing- Phil met in an accident, and and yo- your baby sister was inside."


	2. In The Hospital

Chapter 2, In the Hospital

"Okay Mum, I'm going back to California, meet me there tomorrow in the airport.

"Okay, I'll see you then."

After that shocking call I went to my school immediately and told the administrator that I won't be here tomorrow.

The next morning, I quickly rushed to the airport, I checked the headboard, oh man! My flight is 30 minutes late. Guess I'll go and have a snack.

I reached in California at night, I saw my mum waiting for me with puffy eyes, and I quickly rushed and hugged her. ...Home and the good news is I'm away from Edward for at least 2 days!

As I walk in the room where my sister, Annabelle was warded in. I felt a jabbed of pain in my chest when I saw her, she was totally covered with plaster cast.

"Hey, (while stroking her forehead, because that's the only place that can be seen!) How are you? Are you okay my little Anna?"

"_Hey, you came I thought I would not see you for a long time, I can't fell anything I can't even move." _she said in her weak voice.

" Haha, Annabelle that's because you are covered in plaster cast, now go and rest"

"_Okay"_

(I sang her favorite song to her as she was falling asleep)

After she fell asleep I quietly went outside, I turned and I can't believe it! Edward was there! Looking right at me!

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked him

"I heard your sister got into an accident, so I wanted to come and see if you're okay"

"Ta-da! I'm okay now you can please leave. Bye" as I was pushing him towards the exit.

But I couldn't even move an inch of him, oh right he is FAT.

"OMG EDWARD! Dude it's called stalking! LEAVE NOW!"

"NO! I'm staying you until you go back!"

"Why?"

He runs away, that was weird, well at least he is gone!

My mum came from the corner Edward turned.

"Hey, Bell that guy looks like he likes you a lot" she said while moving her eyebrows up and down.

"No mum! I HATE HIM! And I don't want him to be here! "

"Really? Because when you were inside talking to Annabelle, I was just asking him how he found you, he said that you invited him to come.

"WHAT? WHY WOULD I INVITE SOMEONE LIKE THAT?"

I just walked away and sat at the nearest bench I can see.

I was putting my hands on my knees and my face in my palms. Then I heard footsteps, when I looked up I saw that face, yup Edward's.

"What do you want?" I asked him

"Bella you are my one and only friend and I l-never mind"

"What was the L-word?"

"Nothing, I said it wrongly" He replied while fidgeting.

"Okay then"

As I was about to get up and walk away. Edward face was about two inches away.

**I hope you guys like it! Pleaseee review thank you :D**


	3. The So Called Vampire

**Sorry that I published this chapter so late, please review if I get more reviews the faster the next chapter comes out! Yipee I am going to U.S!**

Chapter 4, The so called "Vampire"

I quickly backed away from Edward; I think that he was trying to kiss me.

"What the hell are you doing? Are you insane?" I said.

No reply from the-the crazy stalker, the total weirdo and oh and believe me I have so many other names that I can name.

I walked away with a quick pace.

As I was walking I thought maybe I could see how's he is doing but I couldn't see his expression. He was gone.

_Wow that was fast I didn't even hear him go…I can hear his footsteps, well because he is big-sized (yes I mean FAT), so I could hear his every footstep. _I thought.

My sister got better, so I went back to school and from that day onwards, the day when Edward tried to kiss me, I didn't see Edward anymore. Which is good news!

When I reached school, the first _thing _I saw was Edward…(sigh) well here it goes again.

But there was something different this time when he talked to me, not so much of talk but more of gesturing.

"Follow me and I am not taking no for an answer" Edward said with a stern voice.

"Okay sheesh" I replied. _oh I am so scared _I wanted to say that to him but I was to lazy.

So here I am walking in the woods with Edward, like as if he knows where he is going. At last he turned.

"I need to tell you something important" said Edward.

"What is it? Are you going to ask me to marry you?" I joked.

"Well if I asked you that will you say yes" he said.

"NO WAY! NOT IN MY WHOLE LIFETIME!"I exclaimed.

"Okay, but are you sure that you are ready for this?" he asked.

"Oh My God Edward can't you see that I DON'T GIVE A SHIT? Now what? Are you going to say that you like me or even love me and don't freak out because I stalk you?" I imitated his voice.

"wha-do I sound like that?" he asked.

"Yeah kinda…" I said.

"Okay I don't care, back to the question."

"WHAT EDWARD? WHAT? SPIT IT OUT! Say it before I walk away! Because I am falling asleep here!"

"Okay here is what I was going to tell you, I'm a- I'm a vampire."

Bella burst out laughing.

She calms down.

"You're kidding me right? Vampires don't exist."

"They do! I am telling the truth!"

"Fine if you are one then show me proof."

"I'll but don't freak out okay?"

Edward goes under the sun.

"Do you believe me now?"

"What? I don't see any difference."

Bella walks towards him, reach out for his face and wipe off the sweat.

"I am supposed to be sparkling."

"Um, Edward you are sparkling but it is your sweat that is reflecting the sunlight."

Edward shows Bella his fangs, Bella pulls it out and it was rubbery.

Bella grunts and walked away, leaving Edward alone.

Later that evening, as Bella was walking to the bookshop to get a book. She passed a dumpster, before she can even realized what that big fat figure was. A familiar ANNOYING voice called out for my name.

"Hey Bella wait up!"

I recognized that voice immediately, yes it was Edward's, seriously god why did I do to deserved this torture?

"O no! Give a rest Edward!" I said while walking away.

"Ok but I want you to meet my family and my house!" said Edward.


End file.
